


Itty Bitty Committee

by HoneyBee5423



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Alternative Universe - Bittybones (undertale) - Freeform, Bitties are pets, Bitty neglect, Bittybone(s) (Undertale) - Freeform, Bittybones oneshots, Edge needs a hug, Edge-Freeform, Fluff, Healing, Horror Bittys, More Chapters to Come, Trauma, first fic, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBee5423/pseuds/HoneyBee5423
Summary: Want a boost of serotonin? Please enjoy my first fic of some bittybones one shots.
Comments: 46
Kudos: 93





	1. Edge Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to adopt your first Bitty. Edge is a very angry skeleton that needs a hug!

Edge hated the waiting. At the Bitty daycare he was put with those other disgraceful excuses for Bittys. Time and time again they were adopted instead of him. THOSE IDIOT HUMANS HAVE NO TASTE! Couldn't they see that the Great and terrible Edge was the best companion Bitty?

NOT THAT HE WANTED TO BE A COMPANION TO SOMEONE! 

He got very, very angry some days. It wasn't his fault that every time a human didn't choose him, his first instinct was to bite, claw, and fight the nearest Bitty. That's where Edge found himself now. Isolated in a little Bitty carrier marked down and labeled “Aggressive”. He was sitting (pouting) in the corner of the carrier after a small child ran away crying after having their finger scratched. 

SHOULD'VE READ THE SIGN DISGUSTING HUMAN CHILD! 

That's when you walked in. You had a peaceful air about you that contrasted against the hyper children running around playing with the Bittys. You did a small circle around the store taking the time to greet all the skeleton companions. 

NOT THAT HE WAS WATCHING YOU! 

When you got to his small carrier you read the “Aggressive” sign and raised an eyebrow. You slowly crouched down so you were eye level with my great and terrible self. 

“Scram Human! Can’t You Read The Sign?!”

I commanded you, making sure to show off my sharp fangs. Your smile dropped slightly. 

“Leave Or Face The Wrath Of The Terrible Edge!”

I showed off my sharp claws and waited for you to scram like the pathetic human you were!

“...That carrier seems pretty small...Is there enough room for your great and terrible wrath?” 

You said softly.  Edge blinked up at you confused. Your eyes softened and you gave a kind smile. Edge tried and failed to hide the red blush blooming on his zygomatic bones. 

“Quite Right Human! However, Not Even This Dungeon (carrier) Can Contain My Evil Fury Nyeheheheh!” 

Edge didn’t notice you hiding a smile behind your hand. He was just too precious. Edges laughter slowly died out as you stood up and started to walk past his carrier. 

WHERE WERE YOU GOING? WAIT! Please don't leave.

How dare you not choose HIM! Edge aggressively kicked the edge of the carrier before unceremoniously sliding down the wall into the corner. He glared outside of his cage at the other Bittys. Were you going to adopt one of the quieter breeds? The ones with dull teeth and soft phalanges that wouldn't scratch you. Or were you going to adopt the kinder naïve companions who sprouted positivity out of their-

“I bought the essentials for tonight and we can get some more clothes and furniture tomorrow.”

W-what? You were holding a small bag of Bitty clothes. A closer inspection showed them to be a set of sleek black pajamas. Something Edge would've chosen for himself. He must have been blinking like a fool because you gave a sympathetic smile. 

“Come on Great and Terrible Edge, let's go home.” 


	2. Edge Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all enjoy this one. Edge is such an angry skelli!

The adopted life was paradise in Edge’s opinion. Him and The Human (Y/N) were an unstoppable evil duo! They did everything together. 

In the mornings they had extreme cardio training (a stroll around the park). After, they honed their fury to make the most excellent and evil dish...LASAGNA!   
His human liked his Vinegar Surprise Lasagna so much they said that it should only be eaten on the most rare and special occasions. He puffed out his rib cage at the praise. In the evening, Edge's Human liked to solve puzzles. Obviously, he had to help the Human with his superior puzzle solving skills. 

At night while Edges Human slept, he guarded them by making sure he snoozed (snuggled) on their chest.

All in all life was (for once) up to Edges high standards, until…

“What Do You Mean You Have To Go To Work!?

Edge screeched into his Human's ear.

“It's just for a few hours on weekdays! You can come with me, my work has a bitty zone for other employee’s Bitties!” 

“Hmph!” Edgy crossed his arms and glared at you. You worried your lip between your teeth.

“It’ll be great! You can hang out with some other bitties while I work. Then we can pick up that licorice ice cream you like!” 

Were you trying to BRIBE the Terrible Edge? He will not be swayed that easily! You continued chewing your lip until your face lit up. You looked both ways then whispered, “Listen you didnt hear this from me, okay? The other Bitties are crazy, bouncing off the walls and causing trouble all over the office. Someone needs to keep them in order. A leader.” Edge was now paying very close attention.

“So, will you be okay being in charge of the Bittys for a few hours?” 

You held out your pointer finger towards Edge. 

“We Have A Deal Human, I Will Also Be Expecting Licorice Ice Cream For My Services!”

You giggled as Edge shook your finger with his lil skeleton hand. 

...Later that day…

Edge was on his human’s shoulder as they went to her office's “Bitty Zone”.   
It was a small room that even had a small Bitty door for the Bittys. Inside were tiny bean bag chairs, snacks, puzzle books, and the new Marvel movie playing on a tablet.   
There were 4 other Bittys in the room. A Papyrus and an Ink were doing some sort of craft while a Stretch and a Sansy were napping in a mini pillow fort… Edge had his work cut out for him indeed. None of this was meeting his standards! His human softly nudged him onto their hand, then lowered him to meet his new subordinates. 

Edge stood in the middle of the room and cleared his throat loudly. 4 sets of tiny eyelights met his. 

“I Am The Great And Terrible Edge And Today Marks The Day That You All Will Cower At- HEY!” 

While Edge was distracted you quickly left a smooch on Edges skull. 

“Bye Edgy! Have fun with your new friends!”

“THEY AREN'T MY FRIENDS, THEY ARE MY INFERIORS!” 

“Okay cutie pie see you in a few hours. Have fun!” 

“AHHHHHHH!!! LEAVE!” 

“I loOove you!” You started heading towards the door.

“ i mvm vouu tvuu!” Edge mumbled looking at the ground.

“What?” 

You paused at the door. Edge whipped his glowing red skull at you.

“i-I LOVE YOU TOO NOW LEAVE HUMAN!!!” 

The Sansy and Stretch were poorly trying to contain their laughter at Edges embarrassment. After The Human left Edge turned back around, trying to ignore the red glow from his cheeks reflecting on the other Bittys skulls. 

“Now Where Was I? Ah Yes, As Your Leader I Must Whip Your Pathetic Skeli-Bodies Into Shape! Prepare To Suffer Nyehehe!” 

...A Few Hours Later… 

You finally finished your last page of paperwork. Time to go get Edge that ice cream. A large part of you felt bad about leaving Edge alone while at work but an even larger part of you believed that making some new friends would be good for Edge. You slowed your pace as you came up to a small crowd of people outside the “Bitty Zone.”  
What was going on? 

“(Y/N)! You have to see this, I think my heart is gonna burst!” 

Your friend grabbed your hand and ushered you to the front of the crowd. You peeked your head through the door and froze...

You had no words. It was... It was just too precious! 

“Keep Up Papyrus! Cardio Is The Principle Of Today's Training Session! Watch And Learn!”

Edge and Papyrus were having a dance off!? They were both moving their little skelli-bodies as fast as they could while copying the moves of a Just Dance video they must have found on Youtube. To my immense joy I realized they were dancing to Carly Rae Jepsen’s Call Me Maybe. These were dangerous levels of adorableness. As the dance came to an end both Edge and Papyrus were breathing hard and leaning heavily on eachother. When Edge finally noticed the crowd he smirked and preened at all the attention. His eyelights brighten when he sees you.

“My Ride Is Here So I Must Take My Leave! We Will Continue My Diabolical Training Tomorrow!”

There were a chorus of byes as I plopped Edge down on my shoulder.

“Now My Human, We Must Raid The Grocery Store Of Their Most Great And Delicious Ice Cream NYEHEHE!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you have any requests for the next Bitty or any scenarios, feel free to leave a comment. Thank you!!!


	3. Sans and Papyrus Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one deals with some Bitty neglect. Thankfully, you're there to help them through their trauma.

Sans, for a time, believed he was the luckiest Bitty in the world. He was adopted with a Papyrus who had been his best friend at the daycare. Sans was so excited that he would get to stay with his Papyrus! 

The Bittys were adopted by a boy around twelve years old. Sans still remembers Papyrus excitedly introducing himself as “The Great Papyrus” and how he couldn't wait to make some, “Friendship Spaghetti!” 

The boy seemed excited at first (like a child with a new toy). The first few weeks were filled with lively memories of pranks and games. 

However like all children, he began to lose interest in us. 

The boy who was supposed to be responsible and take care of them, began to spend more and more time outside with his friends. Sans and his brother would wait patiently for the boy to come back. What did they do wrong? Were they too loud? Not fun enough?

It hurt Papyrus the most, he loved that boy with his whole soul. 

When the boy was home, he often said that the Bitty pair annoyed him. The boy needed time alone without them bothering him. 

That's when he began locking them in an old lunchbox from his middle school days. Sometimes the boy left his Bittys in the box for long periods of time. The only light in the darkness coming from two sets of scared eyelights.

Sans tried to teleport them out but his magic was so, so exhausted from the meager scraps of food the boy fed them. 

Sans was the first to give up hope that the boy would ever change. Sans knew that both the boy and his parents only saw the brothers as toys. To them, they weren't living creatures in need of love and care.

Papyrus, ever the sweetest, told Sans to just be patient. The boy would change, he was still growing up. Papyrus told Sans to, “Just Wait A Few More Hours!” The boy would “Let Them Out Soon!” 

Papyrus finally lost hope when they were left in the lunch box for three days straight as punishment for being, “So damn annoying!” 

Sans and Papyrus had to shield their sensitive eyelights from the bright sun when they were finally let out. 

It had been two weeks since that day and exactly five days since Papyrus had spoken a word. Sans mourned the once boisterous skeleton, now silent and withdrawn. 

That was the day that the boy accidentally left the window open. Sans hefted his much taller brother into his arms and ran.

He heard the boy yell after them but Sans kept moving.

**\-----Two minutes earlier-----**

You had just closed up your cozy antique shop before heading home. You took your usual shortcut through a nice suburban neighborhood when you spotted something odd. You heard huffing and puffing before something crawled under the gate of a backyard. 

Were those Bittys?

It was a Sansy, in his arms was another curled up Bitty. Were they hurt? You quickly kneeled down, placing your purse on the ground beside you. 

“Hey there little guys, is everything alright?” 

You gave them your best customer service smile while you waited for a response. The Sansy simply started trembling, opening and closing his mouth like a little guppy. That was...odd. You thought Sansys were all supposed to be funny, pun-loving little skeletons. However, all you could see was a scared, traumatized, and shaking Bitty. Investigating further, you finally identified the other Bitty as a Papyrus. His little eyelights were so dull and lifeless in his drooping sockets.

Something was terribly, terribly wrong here. 

A door slammed somewhere in front of you and your trance was broken. Adrenaline pumping, you quickly scooped the Bittys into your purse before pretending to tie your shoe. 

The gate hinges groaned in protest as it was slammed open. A teenage boy whipped his head in all directions before his eyes landed on you. 

“You haven't seen two Bittys around here have you?” 

“Nope, what breeds are they?” 

“A Sansy and a Papyrus.” 

The boy's eyes narrowed on you as you slowly stood back up. You silently hoped the Bitties were holding on tight as you gingerly picked up the bag from the sidewalk. 

“Welp, I’ll keep an eye out for them.” 

You numbly walked away, desperately trying to pretend that you definitely did not just steal two Bittys from a kid. Were you a Bitty kidnapper now? A Bittynapper?!

Before you knew it, you were at your modest one story house. It was a great find when you bought it. Cozy and surrounded by lush forest and towering pine trees. During the holidays you liked to go Christmas crazy by stringing Christmas lights through the towering trees. 

Get back on track (Y/N)! 

You carefully placed your purse down on your couch before softly nudging the Bittys onto the plush cushions. 

Papyrus was currently having a sensory overload. He hadn't moved or had this much mental stimulation in months. He tried to focus on the feeling of his brother's arms around him and the softness of the fuzzy cushion below him. His head felt like it was underwater but he vaguely heard the human introducing themselves as (Y/N) and telling them that they were safe. 

Papyrus’ eyelights focused on your concerned face above him. Your eyes were soft and sympathetic. The boy's eyes never looked like that. He heard his brother quietly thanking you before being interrupted by a thundering growl from your stomach.

Your face lit up a glowing cherry red. Aww don't be embarrassed. You swiftly stood and made your way to your kitchen. 

“I should have eaten a bigger lunch.”

Both Sans and Papyrus’ eyelights snapped towards you at the sight of your generously stocked fridge. Their depleted magic reminded them that it had been days since their last proper meal.

“How about some leftover spaghetti?”

You offered sweetly.

“F-friendship spaghetti?” 

Papyrus’ voice was hoarse from disuse, his usual boisterous tone was hesitant and meek. You took the spaghetti out of the microwave and began plating it before you replied.

“Mhm! Good thing I made too much last night.” 

You brought over two ramekins that were piled high with a generous portion of spaghetti. You passed them two cocktail forks so they wouldn't have to eat with their hands. Clever human, Papyrus approved.

When both Bitty and Human were stuffed, you realized it had gotten quite late. You brought them your softest blanket and made a sort of nest for them.

“Alright well, I'm gonna hit the hay. Will you two be alright sleeping on the couch tonight? I swear I’ll get you set up with proper beds tomorrow.”

Both Bittys nodded while staring up at you in quiet awe. You started heading towards your bedroom when-

“Please don't leave, can you sleep here tonight?”

Papyrus’ soft voice felt like a twist in your heart. 

“Of course. I'm not going anywhere.”

You got comfy on your couch making sure you wouldn't accidentally squish the Bittys.

“do you promise?”

Sans’ hesitant voice broke your heart.

“I promise. Besides, I couldn't pastably lie to you guys.” 

A beat of silence before…

“i hope you're not alfredo commitment.” 

You giggle quietly into the pillow at Sans’ pun. You knew it would take time for them to heal but you would be there to support them for every step of the way. 

“Go to bed you two, or else you’ll be pasta-tively exhausted in the morning.” 

Your smile grew as you heard Sans' small giggle and Papyrus’ soft “Nyeh” of outrage. 

Yeah, you guys would be just fine. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Papyrus is just too sweet. If you have any Bitty or scenario requests feel free to leave a comment!


	4. Boo and Casper Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the Horror Bittys. One quick note, Bittys come from egg capsules. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Scott, are those the last two?” 

“Yep, a Sansy and a Papyrus.” 

“Alright, load em up and we’ll head over to the daycare.” 

“Alright, alright im hurryin.” 

“Hey! Watch out for that ste- Scott! The Eggs! Please don't tell me they’re damaged?!” 

“I'm checking, calm down! Okay, they seem okay I- Oh wait.”

“What?” 

“Umm…They both have a crack.” 

“Scott! That's gonna mess up their whole development! What if they don’t hatch at all? Oh we are SO fired!” 

“Hey it's okay, calm down.” 

“What are we gonna do Scott?!”

“Okay, okay...I have an idea.”

“This better be good man.” 

“It is, just hear me out. We drop the eggs off somewhere, then we say we delivered them. Worst case we’ll just blame the daycare for losing them.”

“Yeah, okay alright! That just might work. Where do we drop them off?” 

“Oh I know, there's this cute café that my little sister is always raving about. Owner is real sweet. If the eggs do hatch, they’ll take care of them.” 

“Alright well, let's hurry up, it's getting late.” 

As Scott left the Bittys under the Café backdoor, a wave of guilt washed over him. Scott really hoped that if they hatched, they'd be healthy. 

“Im sorry little guys, you'll be safe here.” 

With that, Scott quickly turned around and jogged back to the truck. 

\----- 9 Hours Later----- 

You had just arrived at your Café “Bean Me Up” (yes, you were a huge nerd) at your normal 5am time. 

“Keys, keys, keys where did I put- I don't remember ordering a package…” 

The suspicious package outside your back door was just a plain cardboard box. It was marked with an “S” and a “P” but that was it. No shipping label or anything. Weird. You finally got the door open and left the strange box on the front counter. 

“Time to get to work (Y/N)!” 

You rolled up your sleeves and started prep work for the lemon bars that you would sell today. You had saved every penny and worked several jobs in order to buy the cozy building. Bean Me Up was right across the street from the monster bar that just opened up, Grillbys. You and Grillby had a very professional relationship. You _definitely_ didn't have the hots for the fiery bartender. Heh hots. 

CRASH

What the heck was that!? You were in a fairly safe neighborhood, was somebody robbing you? You grabbed the baseball bat you kept by the backdoor and crept towards where you heard the noise. 

“You better leave. Right. Now. I have a weapon!” 

You held the bat out in front of you as you shuffled towards the front counter. You finally noticed that the mysterious box was knocked upside down on the floor. You slunk towards it. Almost there. Closer. _Closer_. You firmly grasped the box in both hands. Breathe in, out. You lifted it...Were those eggshells? 

“HELLO HUMAN!” 

“Who said that? I have a bat and I'm not afraid to use it!” 

“UP HERE SILLY HUMAN.” 

Up on top of the cash register stood a...Bitty? Something looked off about him. He was much taller than a Papyrus, with teeth twice as sharp and crooked than an Edge, and his bones seemed brittle and scarred. Even with his unique features, he was pretty gosh darn cute.

“Umm, hello. Did you come from that egg that was in the package?” 

“CORRECT HUMAN I BROKE OUT OF IT ALL BY MYSELF NYEHEHEH!” 

“Pft.”

Okay correction, he was super-duper, ultra adorable.

“I EVEN HELPED MY BROTHER GET OUT OF HIS EGG AS WELL!”

“Aw that was very sweet of y- Wait. Brother?” 

There was a stabbing sensation of sharp claws climbing up your back before you turned and saw the crazed, bloodlust smile of another Bitty.

“boo.” 

You jumped ten feet in the air, thankfully the Bitty didn’t fall off. Instead, he teleported to where your lemon bars were cooling in the display case. What just happened? 

“BROTHER. DO NOT SCARE OUR NEW HUMAN!”

“Oh don’t worry I wasn't scared, just shocked.” 

You turned back to the new Bitty who was shamelessly gorging himself on lemon bars. Pft, his skeleton hands would be filthy with the way he was clawing them apart.

The gluttonous Bitty also looked... different. He looked exactly like a Sansy Bitty except he was a tad chubbier. He also had a giant gaping hole in one side of his head! It didn’t seem to bother him, he just scratched at it occasionally. He reminded you of a cute, bloodthirsty lil shark. 

Sighing, you quickly put the closed sign on the front door before heading back to the Bittys. 

“OOOOH! WHAT DOES THAT SIGN SAY HUMAN?”

You flipped it back around so he could read it.

“It's just a closed sign so people know that the Café isn't open today.” 

“BUT HUMAN SHOULDNT IT SAY CLOSED INSTEAD OF ‘DI05EP’?”

What?

“Umm, do you need glasses little dude?”

“WHAT ARE GLASSES?”

That was definitely a yes. Okay, step one you needed to get these guys to a vet. 

_____________________________

The vet trip was a disaster to say the least. The doctor was a tad overwhelmed with your Bittys. The taller Bitty kept trying to make the doctor his friend while the shorter Bitty kept biting anything that came too close to him. The doctor learned his lesson after his stethoscope was shredded apart by the ravenous Bitty. After a few hours, the pair were deemed healthy and the tallest Bitty was fitted with little glasses and braces (you snapped several adorable pictures while he showed off his new accessories). You had to sign some adoption papers before you were finally free from the vet. 

On the way out you heard one of the nurses mutter “scary” and “monsters” under her breath. 

You hustled out of the vet hoping that the brothers didn't hear the hurtful words. 

“H-HUMAN AM I A SCARY MONSTER?”

You turned to the Bitty who was perched on your shoulder. You saw blood orange tears welling up in his sockets. Oh nonononono please don't cry!

“You're not a scary monster. You are the most precious and friendliest Bitty in the whole wide world!” 

He still didn’t seem convinced. Thinking quickly, you pulled up a picture of Casper The Ghost on your phone before showing the upset Bitty. 

“This is Casper, people called him scary too.” 

“BUT HE DOESNT LOOK SCARY AT ALL!”

“Exactly, just because he looks a little different doesn’t mean he's a scary monster. He's friendly just like you.” 

“GASP!”

Did he just say “gasp”? He’s too CUTE!

“HUMAN, FROM NOW ON I WILL BE NAMED AFTER THE FRIENDLY GHOST. FROM THIS DAY ON CALL ME, THE GREAT AND FRIENDLY CASPER NYEHEH!” 

“It's nice to meet you Casper, I'm (Y/N). Hmm, now we need a name for your brother...How about Boo? It was your first word to me.” 

You softly nudged the tummy of the tiny Bitty who was snuggled up in your shirt pocket. He stretched his little skelli arms up in a yawn before he fell back asleep. Well he didn’t bite your finger off, guess that meant he approved of the name. 

“So, what do you guys want for lunch?” 

“steak!”

Ah, look who's awake now. 

“I've got some rib eye steaks at home we could cook up.” 

“CAN I HELP YOU COOK HUMAN?”

Casper was vibrating with excitement. 

“Of course you can. If you want, you could be my sous-chef at the café.” 

Casper's eyes were little inverted hearts at the idea. On the other hand, Boo was drooling on your shirt at the thought of all the food he would get to eat.

You were excited to bring the Bittys to work with you tomorrow, what could go wrong? 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boo just wants to nap in peace. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have any request for a Bitty or a scenario feel free to leave a comment. Thank you!!!


	5. Boo and Casper Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Boo and Casper, the new employees at 'Bean Me Up'. Hope you all enjoy!

You smushed the sobbing Casper to your chest with one hand. Bouncing him slightly to try to calm his inconsolable crying. With your other hand, you desperately tried to get Boo to stop biting the customers finger.

“Drop. It. Right. Now. Boo! No biting.” 

It was at this point, you started to regret taking your Bittys to work. 

\-----Earlier----- 

”Good morning guys, it’s time to wake up.”

“GOOD MORNING HUMAN! LET US PREPARE FOR OUR FIRST DAY AT WORK.” 

Casper sprinted to the washroom to brush his teeth and change out of his PJs. After lunch last night, you had pulled out your old sewing machine and made both Boo and Casper a smaller version of your uniform. Complete with tiny aprons and pockets. Casper had chastised his brother when he gave up with the shirt buttons and fell asleep. Speaking of Boo...

“Boo, it’s time to start waking up~” 

Boo was snoozing under your duvet. The small lump giving away his location. You softly nudged the skeleton and he growled in agitation. Finally, he crawled under the blanket and stood at the edge of the bed glaring at you.

“Alright Mr. grumpy, what do you want for breakfast.” 

Boo’s pouting disappeared in an instant.

“bacon!”

“Alright well let’s go cook-“

“no, raw bacon.” 

“...Welp, whatever floats your boat.” 

Boo crawled up your arm (ouch) before promptly falling asleep on your shoulder. 

“You know, you could help with breakfast.” 

“nah, i dont feel like bacon breakfast.”

You giggled at the pun.

“Stop your swining Boo.” 

“THATS ENOUGH!”

“Casper is right Boo, we should cut it out. Hey Casper do you mind grabbing some porks and knifes.” 

“WHY YES I- WAIT. HUMAN NO. I TRUSTED YOU!”

After breakfast, you headed to 'Bean Me Up'. You promised Casper he could bake some Bitty snacks that we could sell up front. It was actually a pretty good idea. When you asked Boo if he wanted to bake too, he insisted that he just wanted to hang out around the store. The excited way Boo said it made you suspicious, but you gave him the benefit of the doubt.

“Okay guys, before we open up let’s go over some ground rules.”

Casper listened intently while Boo just rolled his eye lights. 

“Number 1, do not bite or scratch the customers. Just leave them be. Number 2, no trying to scare anybody (you gave Boo a look). Lastly rule 3, if you make a mess please clean it up.” 

With that, it was time to open the store. 

Casper was making sugar cookies in the back while you made the drinks up front. Your employee Lane wouldn't get here for another hour. You kept sending worried glances over your shoulder at every noise Casper made. It’s not that you didn’t trust Casper, you were just worried he would hurt himself using the equipment that was 20 times too big for him. Every time you peaked your head in Casper assured you everything was fine. 

“Hey boss, I just met Casper and you were right. He’s too cute!” 

Lane was early (for once).

“Yeah, he’s the sweetest. Have you met Boo yet?” 

“No, where is the little guy.” 

“He’s right her-”

Oh no. Welp, seems like Boo decided to go explore. What could go wrong? 

_____________________

Boo had teleported to check up on his brother ( **and steal his food** ).

“HELLO BROTHER!”

“hi.” 

“WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY SOME COOKIES?” 

**yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes**

“sure.” 

**foodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfood**

“UMMM BROTHER…” 

Boo looked up, mouth full like a chipmunk, crumbs and icing smeared across the uniform his human had just made him. 

“hmph?”

“THOSE WERE HALF THE COOKIES I MADE! NO MATTER, I WILL SIMPLY HAVE TO WHIP UP SOME MORE NYEH.”

Boo just shrugged and teleported away. 

**stillhungrystillhungrystillhungrystillhungrystillhungryBINGO**

Two women were chatting away, munching on macaroons and drinking strawberry lemonade by the cozy fireplace. Boo would have to time his shortcut perfectly. Almost. _Almost_. There! Show time. Just as Boo shortcutted, one of the women set her drink down right in front of the macaroon plate. Boo teleported right into her drink. Both ladies jumped up at the noise. 

“W-what was that?”

“Oh look, I think it's just a Sansy Bitty messing around.” 

Both women visibly relaxed at the thought of an adorable Sansy Bitty causing trouble. What they were not expecting was to see Boo _slowly_ rise out of the cup. Strawberry lemonade pouring from the gaping hole in his head like a river of blood. A deep rumbling laugh came from the Bitty as the two trembling women met his crazed eyelights. Boo went to tell a pun but instead he felt a tickle in the back of his skull. 

“a-achOO!” 

The red drink spurted from Boo’s nasal bone, splattering the petrified women in the red drink. It looked like a murder scene. The two women screamed before scurrying out of the café. Boo licked his hands clean of the sticky drink before stacking a leaning tower of macaroons and teleporting away.

* * *

You were setting up Casper's bitty snacks behind the display case before you heard dual screams. Why were those women covered in lemonade? Weirdos. Casper pushed up his glasses smartly before plopping down on your shoulder.

“HUMAN, DO YOU THINK PEOPLE WILL LIKE MY BITTY TREATS?” 

“You worked so hard on them Cas, I’m sure all the Bittys will love them.”

Speak of the devil. A man walked in with his Bitty on his shoulder. You could feel Casper wiggling in excitement. 

“Hi, could I get a mint tea and a scone please.”

“Of course, might I offer our new Bitty treat-”

“Yeah sure, how much?”

After he paid, you gave them their confections while you started on his tea. You couldn't help but smile when you saw the man's bitty enjoying Casper's treat. 

“Here's the tea, have a good-”

“What is that?” 

“What is what, sir?” 

“That Bitty thing on your shoulder, what's wrong with it.” 

**Mama bear mode engage.**

“Excuse me? There is nothing wrong with Casper! In fact, he's the one who made these delicious sugar cookies.” 

“That thing made those cookies? Will they make my Bittys teeth all messed up too? I want a refund this instant.” 

You heard a sharp intake of breath by your shoulder. NOOOOooooooo. Casper was softly weeping before it turned into a great wailing sob. That's it. This man was dead. You were about to throw hands but someone beat you to it. Or should you say “some Bitty”? 

Boo shortcutted to the sight of a man yelling at **his** human and making **his** brother cry. 

**defenddefenddefenddefenddefenddefenddefend**

You watched as Boo (who was still covered in strawberry lemonade) lunge for the man's hand. 

**CHOMP**

The man started cursing up a storm trying to get Boo off of his finger. Okay, time to de-escalate the situation (Y/N). 

“Drop. It. Right. Now. Boo! No biting.” 

Casper cried louder at the chaotic scene. The café goers, disturbed, had started to trickle out the door. 

“Oh Casper please stop crying cutie pie. Boo you are breaking rule number 1! Guys please calm-“ 

“Do you need a hand, (Y/N)?” 

A pair of fiery hands softly reached out to pick up Boo under the armpits. Boo had no choice but to release the man's bloody finger. Honestly, you were surprised Boo hadn’t bit it off entirely. The man held onto his Bitty as he hightailed it out of the café. Good riddance. You turned your attention back to Grillby. The bartender was in a staring contest with Boo who was growling lowly in his chest. 

“Thanks Grillby, you're a lifesaver. What brings you by?” 

“I knew you had your break soon, I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me?” 

“I’m sorry Grillby but I’m a bit wrapped up at the moment.” 

You gestured with your head at the quietly sniffling Casper, who was clinging to your neck like a Koala as you rubbed circles on his back. 

“Ah, I see.” 

“Does tomorrow work instead?” 

“Yes that should work, come over to 'Grillby's' tomorrow and I’ll make us some burgers-”

“fire boy!”

“Boo that’s rude!”

Boo looked up at Grillby and made grabby hands.

“feed me.” 

"...Okay."

“Oh Grillby, you don't have to babysit Boo.” 

“I don't mind, we’ll have fun.”

Grillby plopped Boo into his shirt pocket. You chuckled softly at the adorable image. Casper’s gaze kept flickering between you and the fiery bartender. 

“feed me fire boy!”

“Boo language! If he gets out of hand, call me and I'll be over in a second.”

“I’ll drop him off after lunch, see you soon (Y/N).” 

With that, Grillby and Boo left 'Bean Me Up'. Casper delicately pulled on a lock of your hair to get your attention.

“What's up Cas?”

“IS GRILLBY OUR NEW DAD?” 

You sputtered and blushed a fierce red. Okay, you guys really needed to have a family discussion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are kind of inconsistent (school stuff). I really enjoyed writing this one because of a certain bartender. If you want to see more of Grillby or even a Bitty Grillby let me know. If you have any requests for Bittys or scenarios feel free to leave a comment. Thank you so much!


End file.
